Talk:M107 Gauss Missile Launcher
You do realize this wouldn't work, don't you? Rockets and Gauss cannons don't mix well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ... A GAUSS ROCKET LAUNCHER. #WTF? #Having coils replaces propellants #How the hell would the rocket survive the acceleration Look up some scientific facts first please... -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 18:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, a GAUSS ROCKET LAUNCHER. Open your minds a little, Jesus Christ. It's the 32nd fucking Century. The rocket would survive with anti G-Force materials, and a special casing of Tantalum. And it doesn't act like a Rocket Launcher that you guys know of. And it would work- the Gauss cannons in Halo 2-3 exploded BTW. And Lordofmonsterisland, you have a grammar mistake in your signature. Its "hear" not "here"Beatmaster180 Beatmaster, there is no way a rocket launcher would work with gauss technology. They are not compatible. Accept the facts. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:14, 7 May 2008 (UTC) How would you know if they are compatible or not? Do you live 600 years in the future? Your not even smart enough to change the obvious grammar mistake in your own signature or tell me what the "facts" are. And stop acting like you know everything. Beatmaster180 My sig is fixed, so stop bringing it into this. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Why would you even need a Gauss Rocket launcher? A Gauss launcher works through electromagnetic coils to propell a solid, magnetic projectile out a tube. A Rocket works through the use of propellants to achieve velocity. Gauss launchers are for punching holes through things, while rockets are for punching holes in things, then exploding. 1. The rocket would have to be soild, and so, no more rocket. 2. The Gauss would probably launch it out at 15000 - 35000 feet per second, negating the need for a rocket. 3. Maybe a Gauss launcher that fires explosive projectiles (maybeh?) would be better. Just some suggestions. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 14:50, 8 May 2008 (UTC) EDIT -- Oh, you are doing a Gauss launcher that fires explosive projectiles. Just... why would they need a rocket? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 14:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Just a personal note: Gauss gun already have a powerful punch, and if used in real life (In Halo Universe, I mean) would tore the body of the person. Just imagine a nail gun fired at your chest and you will get what I'm trying to say. Also, with such acceleration, the explosive would just detonate within the gauss tube rather than exploding outside... 15:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Okay okay, from a scientific/weapons/halo expert point of view, heres something that might help you. :Gauss Guns rely on the sheer speed and weight of their projectile (tungsten or depleted uranium shells, solid so armour can't say no.) If they were made of anything else, or hollow they would shatter, which is why i think exploding gauss/MAC shells are silly. Besides, for explosive stuff to be most effective, it needs to explode within the vehicle, dxue to the speeds invovled with the Gauss gun, i doubt electronic timers would work. :Rockets (not to be confused with missiles) are unguided rocket boosters with some kind of warhead, such as a shaped charge or thermobaric stuff and... stuff. These rely on the speed of the rocket booster to reach the vehicle and then explode (the point of HEAT and shaped charges is that the explosion is manfucatured to break through armour). ::Now and gauss that shoots rockets seems to only have one use in my book. As some kind of extended range rocket, that shoots a rocket who's rocket boosters then kick in to fly it the rest of the way or as some kind of ICMB stlye launcher. Of course, due to the unguided nature, that makes them kinda useless in both. Oh, unless its some kind of Gauss artillery that uses rockets to extend range but then again, guass weapons would probs fly straight into the atmosphere and out. :::Now a gauss missile launcher could be useful as not an infantry weapon but as a long range artillery unit, anti ship ground weapon, some kinda long range anti tank sniper or something. Well, maybe you will pay attention maybe not, but i had fun writing that XD I read it. I just realized I mixed up the word. Thanks for your points. Its a missile launcher not a rocket launcher. Beatmaster180 I am surprised that you people know this kind of stuffz, also, I don't see why Beatmaster needs 4 poeple telling him he's wrong, can't one do the job? - The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Arrogance can be a very powerful weapon against truth...hmm...Prophet of Arrogance...nah... 20:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I was actually being ignorant but whatever. Beatmaster180 Because i have the most awesome linguistic skills ever? THAT is arrogance :D Lol that was a little arrogant. But not really. The kid that was talking to be was acting like the arrogant one. At least you guys presented the facts.Beatmaster180